Battaglione
by Writing-stuff-4-fun
Summary: Reborn into an anime about the mafia? Check. Best friends with the main character? Check. Join the Vongola? Oh, hell no. I'm going to be original even if it means creating my very own Famiglia! Oc-insert.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! It belongs to Akira Amano.**

* * *

Komatsu Akane loved her family.

She loved the way her husband puffed his cheeks out when their three-year-old daughter, Mei, paid more attention to her Kaa-chan. She loved how Mei bounced around the house, with a smile that never seemed to dampen.

Her daughter, her little sprout. Mei would always wrinkle her nose cutely at the nickname and protest but Akane would just let out a light laugh and tap her nose. She and Mei would then go to the park and she would seat herself on a bench as Mei explored. She would always get something new when they were going back, which was why they had so many shiny rocks and pebbles at home. When Dai came home, Mei would throw herself into his arms and babble to him about her day with that adorable lisp of hers. Then they would all huddle together on the couch and watch one of Mei's favorite magical girl animes. Truthfully, it felt like she was living in a dream.

She should have known that it was too good to be true.

It was an amazing day, with clear blue skies and a shining sun. Everything was quiet except for the chirping of birds in the background. At least, until the loud scream.

Akane had taken her eyes off Mei for only five seconds, but those seconds were enough. Mei slipped her tiny hand from Akane's warm ones and turned towards the road. Her eyes flicked to a glinting object and she curiously made her way over to it and crouched in front of it. She picked it up and turned over the tiny bottle cap in her palm, still crouching. She didn't see the car heading in her direction at full speed.

There was a screech of tires and Akane whipped around and sprinted forward, her intuition screaming. As she pushed through the crowd and got to the center of it a strangled sob escaped her lips, muffled by her hand. Her whole body went numb. Blood rushed to her ears. She darted forward, ignoring the way the red liquid on the ground seeped into her shoes. She scooped Mei up bridal style, ready to run all the way to Namimori hospital if she had to.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, guiding her away from the crowd quickly. It was a brown-haired woman and she had a worried expression on her face and she was speaking, but to Akane, everything was muffled. She was made to sit in a car and the other woman started the car.

It seemed like hours though it was only a few minutes when she ran into the hospital, ignoring the receptionist who was currently talking to the brown-haired woman.

A nurse caught sight of her. "Komatsu-sensei?!" she exclaimed before she noticed Mei and paled.

There was a lot of shouting and running before Mei was finally in the emergency room.

Akane sat on one of the chairs outside the room, clutching her face. She felt a warm body sit next to her and she opened her eyes. Kind brown eyes looked at warmly and the brunette held out a cellphone. "Do you want to call someone?" She inquired in a soft voice.

Akane slowly took the phone and dialed Dai's number and informed him. She handed back the phone to the other woman with trembling hands. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

The brunette looked flustered. "Anyone would have done the same thing," she said sheepishly

_But they didn't_, she wanted to protest. Instead, she took a deep breath, shoved her panic aside with years of practice and gave her name. "I'm Komatsu Akane. "

"I'm Sawada Nana," she said, beaming.

She turned around. "And this is Tsu-kun!"

Akane's eyes widened as she saw a tiny kid with fluffy hair peek out from behind Nana. She hadn't even noticed him!

She just hoped he hadn't seen any of the blood because he looked the same age as her little sprout and she didn't want to desensitize him to blood at such a young age.

"Hi," she waved at him with a small smile.

He let out a 'hiee' and ducked behind Sawada-san. She almost laughed if it weren't for her nervousness.

Her head snapped to the side when a black haired man strode into the hallway. His eyes found hers and she threw herself at him breaking down and sobbing into his shirt. He stroked her hair to calm her down and she could feel him trembling faintly. She let go of him and turned back to Nana, embarrassed about her display. "Sorry about that, Sawada-san," she apologized, her voice wavering. Sawada-san merely shook her head and smiled understandingly. Akane took a deep breath to gain her composure and pointed to Dai.

"Sawada-san, this is Dai, my husband. Dai, this is Sawada-san. She helped get Mei to the hospital."

Dai bowed to her deeply. "Thank you Sawada-san. Thank you for saving my little sprout." He said with a barely noticeable shake in his voice. As Sawada-san waved him off, a person in a white coat came up to them. He had a relieved expression on his face. "You brought her here just in time, taichou. She was already losing a lot of blood. You can meet her now. "

Akane rushed in before he even completed his sentence, Dai right on her heel. She entered the room, her heart pounding. Her little sprout was lying on the bed, her arm in a cast and her head bandaged. Her ankle was also in a cast. Akane felt relief overcome her like a tidal wave. Her girl was injured, injured but alive.

The doctor turned to her. "Bedrest is required for two days. Make sure she doesn't put pressure on her foot or try to use her right hand for anything. And nothing has happened to her head, it's just a minor wound on the scalp."

Akane nodded fervently, eyes still trying to drink in the way Mei's chest was rising slightly with each breath.

The next few months were..._different._

The beaming smile on Mei's was replaced with a serene one. Akane felt frightened at the change but there was a warm feeling that spread inside her every time she saw it. Maybe it was due to the _utter contentment_ that she saw in her daughter's_(oldoldold)_ eyes. Mei looked so at bliss with everything that it was hard not to smile back at her.

She loved Mei's soothing smile. She loved the way Mei would drop bad jokes with that smile of her's. She loved the way her husband would be stumped every time when faced with Mei's puns. She loved how Dai would then tickle Mei until she burst out in giggles.

So yes, Komatsu Akane loved her family.

* * *

**One day I had this random thought. 'Why do none of the Self-Inserts try to create their own Famiglia?' And boom, this fic was born.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! It belongs to Akira Amano.**

* * *

I skipped along Kaa-chan happily, waving at people who waved back at me. Her hand was firmly holding my tiny one. I ignored the way it seemed to tighten whenever we went near a road. Kaa-chan was very overprotective. Unlike my old one.

_Nope. Not going down that road._

"Do you want to get some ice cream, little sprout?" She asked me as I twirled in place.

"Sure!" I chirped.

We entered the shop and stood in line when something behind me caught my eye. It was a very fluffy head of brown hair. It was familiar, too.

_Now, where have I seen that before?_

Kaa-chan turned around and gasped. "Sawada-san!" She exclaimed as she saw a brunette with long hair.

_What._

The brunett- Sawada Nana looked at us and beamed. "Komatsu-san!"

_What._

She kneeled in front of me. "So this is Mei-chan?"

I nodded faintly, still in shock. She smiled even wider, making flowers bloom around her. She pulled Fluffy Head in front of her. "I hope you get along with Tsu-kun!"

_Wha_\- I snapped out of my startled state. A smirk spread across my face.

_Looks like this life is going to be interesting after all._

* * *

I stared at Tsunayoshi. He stared at me. Our mothers chattered in the background.

I sighed and grabbed his arm.

"Come on," I told him, "let's go to the park."

He squeaked in surprise and then hesitantly nodded. I strode forward confidently, knowing the way to the park perfectly.

* * *

I bit my lip sheepishly(and in slight panic) as I looked around.

_Well, turns out I don't know the way to the park perfectly._

We both were lost in a marketplace that I had never seen in my life here before. I stiffened as a thought came to my head. Wasn't Tsuna supposed to be super wimpy at this age? What if he started crying?

Horrified, I turned around. Tsuna was standing there, looking- Amused?

He saw me looking at him and some of the amusement disappeared, replaced with nervousness. I narrowed my eyes at him- Was he making fun of me?

As if he knew what I was thinking, he waved his arms around. "Tsu-kun is not laughing. It's just- everything is fine. It is not d-dan-danges-"

"Dangerous," I corrected.

"-dangerous," he repeated obediently, "to be here."

How- Oh. Hyper Intuition.

He had it at the age of three?

Wow.

He shifted uncomfortably as I gaped at him. A determined look came over his face and he turned towards me.

"Tsu-kun is Tsu-kun. Who are you?"

It was not the best way to phrase a question, but I had to give him some credit. He was only three.

"I'm Mei. But you can call me Mei-chan!"

"Mei-chan?" He asked tentatively.

"Mei-chan," I confirmed.

"Herbivore."

What the- I whipped around to face a tiny Hibari Kyoya. A _very_ tiny Hibari Kyoya. He was staring at Tsuna's hair.

He stalked forwards and Tsuna flinched back a bit. His outstretched hand patted the fluff that was Tsuna's hair.

"You are very fluffy." He told Tsuna seriously.

He turned to me and wrinkled his nose. "And your hair looks like it was drenched in ink."

I huffed and pointed at his face. "And you have a-a dooty face!"

I stuck my tongue out, satisfied. _I'm pretty sure he doesn't know what it means but that offended look on his face is so worth it._

"Herbivores are stupid-" "Carnivores don't have manners-" "Herbivores crowd and graze like sheep-" "At least I don't have teeth like a freaking vampire-"

In the end, Tsuna had to drag me away from the _self-proclaimed_ carnivore.

* * *

Tsuna _somehow _brought us to his house. He toddled in and put his shoes in a corner. I awkwardly stood outside and shuffled my feet.

He peeked out the door and twiddled his thumbs. "D-does Mei-chan want to come inside?" He asked hesitantly.

I smiled at him brightly and kicked off my shoes. I stubbed my toe on the first step and hopped inside, my eyes tearing up lightly. I quickly wiped my eyes and turned to Tsuna. "Do you know where the telephone is?"

He nodded and gently tugged on my sleeve to lead me to a hallway.

Tsuna suddenly turned a sharp corner and let go of my sleeve. I heard a loud screeching sound. I turned around to see Tsuna lugging a large stool behind him. He placed it beside a tall table and gestured for me to climb it.

I patted his head in thanks-_Wow, it's so soft_\- and I got onto the stool with my stubby legs. I dialed Kaa-chan's number(which she made me memorize at least ten times) and waited for her to pick up.

There was a click and Kaa-chan's soft voice floated through the speaker. "Hello?"

"Kaa-chan, I'm at Tsu-kun's house!"

There was a pause. "What?"

"I'm at Tsu-kun's house!"

Kaa-chan sighed. "Okay, I'm coming over there with Nana-san. Don't do anything stupid!"

"No promises," I muttered before I hopped off the stool.

I turned to look at Tsuna and smirked. "So what do you want to do?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! It belongs to Akira Amano.**

* * *

I smiled smugly as I looked at Tsuna from my position. He tried to imitate me but was unable to get his legs up into the air.

He pouted as he gave up and fell onto his butt. "How are you able to do that?" He almost whined.

My smirk just became wider. "That's cuz I'm the master of handstands." I felt my ego swell a bit as he looked at me in awe and I couldn't resist to show off.

"Look, I can even do it on only one ha-" I fell flat on my face.

I sat up and cursed as my eyes began to tear up. _Ugh, curse these toddler needs!_

I hiccuped and Tsuna began panicking. He waved his arms around. "Don't cry!" He pleaded. I hiccuped a bit more as I furiously rubbed my eyes. "I'm not crying!" I protested as sobs began to escape my throat.

"Please don't!"

"I'm not!"

Tsuna ran downstairs, stumbling and tripping on his tiny toddler feet. He came back a few minutes later with a box of tissues and shoved a bunch in my face. I blew my nose as a few quiet sobs escaped my and wiped my face before I threw the used tissues in a bin in the corner.

I checked the clock and beamed when I saw that we still had an hour before our mothers came back. He gave me a strange look when he saw me smiling.

"Let's go out Tsu-kun!"

"B-but-"

"I'll go by myself then! Buh-bye!"

* * *

I don't know why Tsuna followed me, but I'm grateful that he did. I didn't know this part of the neighborhood and I probably would have gotten lost if he wasn't there.

I dragged Tsuna in a random direction until we reached some lake-y area. I squinted when I realized that there was a tiny figure sitting in the grass.

_Oooh, is that Yamamoto Takeshi?_

I bounded forward in his direction. _Time for Tsuna to gain his first guardian!_

Yamamoto was staring intensely at a ladybug as I approached him. "Hi! I'm Mei-chan," I chirped. He looked startled for a moment before he beamed at me. "I'm Takeshi!"

I nudged Tsuna and he smiled meekly. "Tsu-kun," he offered.

"Haha, nice to meet you Tsu-kun, Mei-chan!"

"Do you want to be friends?"

"Sure!"

* * *

"Ah, I caught one!" I shouted triumphantly.

Before I knew it, Takeshi and Tsuna were in front of me, staring eagerly at my hands.

I slowly opened my cupped palms to show them a tiny, black tadpole. I immediately ran to the jar I placed at the edge of the lake and deposited the tadpole in it.

I closed the lid, it had holes-I was three, not stupid-and pointed at an area in the jar so that they both could see the tiny tadpole wiggling around. I kneeled and hugged it to myself.

"What should we name it?" Tsuna asked.

"How about Taddy for tadpole?" Takeshi replied excitedly.

"Okay," Me and Tsuna agreed. I knew it was a stupid name but at least it sounded cute!

"Now we need a place to put it," I said to them.

"My dad has a sushi restaurant," Takeshi said cheerfully. "We could put it on display there and feed it lettuce!"

"Lead the way!" I chirped as I struggled to lift the giant water-filled jar. Tsuna tried to help me but we both just ended up tumbling to the ground. I got up with determination and stared at Takeshi until he too started to struggle like both of us. With three people, we were able to lift it off the ground a bit.

"Lead the way, Take-kun!" I repeated, out of breath and panting.

We stumbled and tripped on the way to TakeSushi, but we got it there safely.

I breathed a sigh of relief when we entered the store with the jar safe. And that was when it all went to hell.

Tsuna was so surprised by my loud sigh that he let out a tiny 'hiee' and slipped. _That_ ended up startling Takeshi who let of the jar and grabbed Tsuna to stop him from falling down. I was left carrying it on my own. I tipped forward due to the weight and it went flying. I closed my eyes and winced, waiting to hear the sound of glass breaking into a million pieces.

I opened my eyes when I heard a loud 'oomph'. The tadpole jar was in the hands of a caramel haired girl who didn't look much older than us. She also didn't look Japanese.

The girl lifted the jar by herself and I pouted immediately. _That is so unfair!_

When she caught sight of us, she smiled brightly and came over. "Is this yours?" she asked with a slight accent, holding it out.

I nodded and tried to take it from her, blushing when I was unable to lift it. She laughed and ruffled my hair. "Just tell me where you want to put it," she said.

I turned to Takeshi and he pointed at a high table. "On top of that," he said, unsure if she would be able to put it there.

She stood on the top of her toes and pushed it onto the table with her fingertips.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed brightly.

She waved it off. "No problem. I'm Ama-Graciano Amalita. What's your name?" she asked curiously.

"I'm Mei-chan!"

She fidgeted a bit. "Is it alright if I call you Mei? I'm still not all that comfortable with honorifics."

"Okay!" I agreed, "I'll call you Amalita then!"

Amalita looked surprised that I was able to pronounce her name correctly. A man exiting the shop called her name and she waved to me before running behind him.

I turned back when I realized that we had just ignored Tsuna and Takeshi while talking. They were coming out of the kitchen with pieces of lettuce and Takeshi waved me over.

I ran towards him.

_Time to feed Taddy!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter**** 4**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! It belongs to Akira Amano.**

**Yay****, ****a** **time skip.**

* * *

I bounced on the balls of my feet as tou-chan put my hair into a ponytail. I was turning four today!

"Done!" Tou-chan chirped as he patted my head. I heard the doorbell ring through the chatter of people and he hurriedly made me put on my fluffy jacket. "Don't be in such a hairy, Tou-chan!"

I flounced away as he stood dumbfounded for a few seconds. I slid down the railing of the steps and dusted my skirt when I reached the door. I opened it and beamed at the people on the other side. "Tsu-kun, Take-kun!"

"Happy birthday!" They chorused together.

"Thank you!" I smiled brighter which made them wince for some reason. Nana-san waved to me from where she was talking to Kaa-chan and I waved back.

"Come on!" I said excitedly as I tugged them inside.

I led them to the centre table as Tou-chan called me over. I skipped in his direction and stood beside him, putting on my polite smile when I saw guests.

"Hiro-san, this is my daughter, Mei." Tou-chan introduced to a bald man. A little blond-haired boy was standing beside him, sneering at me. I wrinkled my nose. I hated these type of spoilt brats but I had to play nice with them or tou-chan's music company would suffer. The man let out a fake laugh. "We should let the children spend time together. Don't want to bore them with our grown up talk now, do we?"

Tou-chan let out an even faker laugh and began to walk with the man, but not before he shot me a look over his shoulder that screamed 'help me'. My polite smile widened and I turned so that my back was facing him. No thank you, I have my own problems to deal with.

I took a deep breath. I had to at least give him a chance.

"Hi! My name's Mei, what's yours?" I smiled at him.

He rolled his eyes and ignored me with a 'hmph'.

Nope.

"Take me to the pool," he demanded arrogantly.

My eye twitched and my smile became forced.

Resisting the urge to punch him, I gestured for him to follow me and started walking away quickly. I felt a profound sense of childish satisfaction when he struggled to match my fast pace.

I led him to the pool where a lot of toddlers were running around and dipping their feet in the water. I discreetly ran away from him ninja-style, ducking behind people and bushes. I almost grinned when I saw Takeshi smiling at a group of girls who were staring at him, awestruck. _Working your charm so early, huh, Take-kun?_

I looked around for Tsuna, unable to find him anywhere. I perked up when I found a head of fluffy hair near the window. I ran towards him, stopping in my tracks when I saw the panicked look on his face. His eyes caught mine and he almost tripped in his rush to get to me.

"M-mei, s-som-something's gonna h-ha-happ-"

My hands landed on his shoulders to steady him. "Calm down, Tsuna. Now tell me, what happened?"

"S-something's gonna happen t-to h-him," he stuttered as he pointed at Snobby Brat #1.

I tensed. That was not good. Unless it was something like falling down and scraping his knee? No, Tsuna wouldn't panic over such a small thing.

I forced a reassuring smile on my face. "I'll take care of it," I said cheerfully.

Tsuna still had a worried expression on his face but I ignored it.

I strode out of the house and towards the kid who was near the wooden fence. He was staring curiously at a small hole in it, just big enough for a toddler to fit through.

"Hey!" I shouted, waving my hand to try and get his attention. It worked as he turned around to face me with narrowed eyes. "Don't go through that hole, you'll get lo-"

He slipped through the hole before I even completed my sentence. "Shit," I cursed. I slipped through the crack myself, only catching a glint of blond.

I navigated through the streets and randomly guessed the direction he would go in a few places. I got lucky as I finally reached him. He was crouching behind a wooden box and I almost laughed at his pathetic hiding place.

I placed my hands on my hips and grinned cockily. "What, you thought I couldn't find you?" I asked smugly, expecting a retort or a tantrum, but his only reply was to shush me urgently and tug me behind the wooden box, face filled with fear. I almost shouted at him before I noticed the two men that were looking in our direction. They looked like stereotypical shady dudes, what with the coats, hats and- is that a gun?

"What are these two doing here?"

My heart almost jumped out of my throat and I whipped around to see a man standing behind us pointing a gun in my direction.

Maybe I could make a run for it? Yeah, I could get away from him. Maybe slip around him?

My hopes were dashed when three other men came out of a car, the other two coming over to check what the commotion was about.

"Just kill them and get it over with," one of the men said dismissively. The man pulled the trigger and my breath hitched, my thoughts jumbled and dazed. Only one thought repeated itself in my brain like a broken record.

_I am not going to die like an insignificant bug!_

It felt like time stopped. A flash of orange passed my eyes and I felt an unnatural calm pass through me. I looked down to see that my body had moved of its own accord.

My left leg stung and I rubbed my fingers over the place where the bullet had grazed it lightly. I brought my fingers to my face, ignoring the man who was staring at me with a dumbstruck expression. They were covered in a red liquid. A very familiar red liquid. Blood.

_Explosions and screaming-_

_Begging for mercy-_

_Blood spreading across the floor as a body slumps down-_

_Lifeless, cold eyes, never to see the light of day again-_

A bloodthirsty smile spread across my face.


	5. Chapter 5

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

I groaned and turned away. I felt sleepy, dammit!

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Five more minutes," I mumbled. I drifted off again.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

My eyes snapped open, ready to give this person a piece of my mind. I sat up and hunched over immediately, groaning. My body felt sore and I felt pain in places I didn't even know you could feel pain in. I massaged my throbbing arms before standing up.

The figure quickly darted away to the far corner of the alley, cowering from me. I squinted, trying to find out who woke me up and walked forward, ignoring the pain with ease. I stopped as I heard a squelch. A pitiful whine escaped my mouth as I saw my brand new sneakers covered in bright red blood. I probably still had a chance of washing it off since it was fresh but I was doubtful. Wait- blood?

My head snapped to the side.

I bit my lip sheepishly I looked at my, uh, handiwork. The people looked like they had gone through a human sized shredder. The red liquid shined under the moonlight, reflecting the colour on my face. One man's head was still intact (though severed from his body) and I nudged it with my toe. It rolled away and I stumbled forward, something dripping off my face. I ran my hand down my face and let out a disgusted noise when it was stained red. I obviously could not go home like this. I took a step back and frowned. I tilted my head, surprised and confused.

"I can't believe I did this," I mused out loud, "I usually make it less...messy."

The figure in the corner whimpered, making my head snap towards them. It was the little boy from before. "Hi there," I chirped, "How are you today?"

The boy tried to scramble back even more but the wall was already at his back. How silly, I thought, amused.

Wait. Didn't little kids have the tendency to blab about everything?

I stared boredly at the boy. "Don't let a word about this get out. Otherwise," I gestured around us lazily with a wave, "you'll end up like them."

The boy shook his head so fast I thought it would fall off.

"Come on then," I beamed at him, facade back on, "let's go and wash up."

I turned around and skipped happily in the direction where I knew was a river.

* * *

I'd had to ditch the jacket. It was beyond saving. I just found a convenient tree hole and I stuffed it in there. Sora -he said his name was but I didn't really care- was lucky. All he had from the encounter was a few strands of pink hair.

Oh, wait. Can't forget how I mentally scarred him for life. He was literally trembling every time I looked at him. It kinda amused me.

Kaa-chan hugged me tightly. "Don't you dare ever disappear like that again!"

I patted her back with my chubby hands. "I'm okay, Kaa-chan, I'm okay."

Tou-chan enveloped us from behind me. He placed his chin on my head and smoothed away my hair from my face.

We stayed like that for a while before I slipped out from between them. I bounded out of the room.

I suddenly stopped and turned back. "Kaa-chan, where is Sora-kun?" I questioned, tilting my head.

"Oh, Sora-kun? He went home," she said absentmindedly.

I shrugged and flounced away to my room. I stopped in front of my door, feeling like I had forgotten something. Meh, whatever.

I pushed open the door and cake _exploded _in my face.

* * *

I laid on the bed, an ice pack on my face and Tsuna laid beside me with the same predicament.

Takeshi grinned cheerfully, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

"The surprise party should have been a piece of cak-"

"Shut up," me and Tsuna said in sync.

I flopped onto my side. "Why was that popper even in the cake?"

Tsuna blushed. "Tsu-kun dropped it in the batter by mistake," he admitted.

I snorted. Of course it was a result of Tsuna's clumsiness.

Takeshi jumped onto the bed. "So where were you during the party?"

"Oh, I just searched for the kid and got lost. It's a very big town," I lied casually.

Tsuna's eyes flickered orange and he looked at me suspiciously. I tried to divert his attention by clapping my hands together. Loudly.

"Who wants to watch a horror movie?" I smirked.

"Me!" Takeshi cheered. Tsuna's eyes widened in dread as he forgot about the previous question.

Crisis averted.

* * *

We stared at Takeshi. Did he just laugh when the girl got dragged under the bed?

He let out another laugh. Me and Tsuna slowly edged away from him. Creepy.

An idea came to my mind and I slowly turned towards Tsuna.

I slung an arm around his shoulders. "You know, when people die, they don't really leave the earth. Their spirits wander around~" I whispered to him as I made sure that my face was shadowed. Since this was technically true(I was a prime example), his Intuition didn't tell him otherwise which creeped him out even more. He scrambled away from me as I stalked towards him, smiling.

The door opened to reveal a shadowed figure. It stumbled into the room and Tsuna let out a high pitched scream, me and Takeshi joining for the fun of it.

* * *

**So, I got an idea (laughs). I tried to give Mei a shorthand.**

**...I know it sounds like a dumb idea since I don't know Japanese, but I used logic . (And also referenced it from canon characters)**

**Here's my work:**

**Komatsu**

**Ko - Ma**

**Kyoko = 95**

**Kyo - ko = 9 - 5**

**Yamamoto = 80**

**Ya - Ma = 8 - 0**

**It's 50!...or not.**

**I don't really know :)**

**To any Japanese speakers, please tell me if it's correct!**

**Thank you.**

**Bye! (^o^) /**


End file.
